The problem with rocks (Pokémon Masters)
The problem with rocks is the third episode of Pokémon Masters. Plot Red tries to make friends with his new Pikachu, but Pikachu refuses to listen to him. Red worries because the Pewter City gym is tough, and he does not any mistakes. Eventually, Red returns Pikachu to its ball, and makes way to Pewter City. At Pewter City, Red takes notice of the museum that resides there. Red hopes that looking at the history of Pokémon will calm Pikachu down. At the museum, Red notices the artifacts of the museum and notes many stones he has never encountered before. He then learns he can evolve Pikachu with a Thunder stone. Red tries to evolve Pikachu, but the stone only made Pikachu angry. Pikachu then attacks Red. A gym leader then appears at the museum and tries to stop Pikachu from destroying the building. He calls out his Onix and binds the Pokémon in order to tire it out. The gym leader tells the owner not to take a Pokémon out if it is not trained enough. Red calls back Pikachu and challenges the gym leader to a battle. The leader redirects Red to the Pewter Gym to start an official match. As Red goes to heal his Pokémon before the fight, Green appears and gets ready to visit the museum, only to realize it is currently closed due to necessary cleanup. Red tells Green why the museum is closed, and Green tells him advice before heading to the gym. Red thanks Green for her words and heads to the Pewter City gym. Red arrives at the gym and is greeted by the leader, whom reveals to be Brock. Brock notes that he should not be a strong opponent as long as Red understands how to battle his Pokémon. Red accepts the challenge and sends out Pikachu. Disappointed with Red choosing Pikachu first in battle, he sends out the weaker Geodude. Geodude seemed to overpower Pikachu at first, especially when Pikachu used an ineffective move. Geodude eventually gets defeated, and Onix is called. Red tells Pikachu to stay tight, but Pikachu once again disobeys Red. Onix knocks out Pikachu with a strong Tackle, forcing Red to switch Pokémon. As Charmander gets called, Brock notes how this will be an easy battle because Red dosen't know his type advantages and weaknesses. Onix Rock Tombs Charmander, severely hurting Charmander. Not backing down yet, Red uses a potion on Charmander and tells Charmander to prepare for a good battle. The fight goes on for so long and Charmander gets tired and weak. As Onix prepares to finish Charmander off, its claws shine. Interested in the claws, Red commands Charmander not to give up and use it's new claw attack. Charmander lives long enough to dodge Onix and use the new attack to seriously hurt Onix. Charmander then gets so pumped and uses the attack once again. Onix gets defeated and a shocked Brock congratulates Red with the Boulder Badge. As Red is awarded, Charmander begins to shine bright. Brock tells Red thats Charmander is evolving into Charmeleon. After evolution, Red hugs his new Charmeleon and makes his way to the next gym. Major events *Red reaches Pewter City and visits the Pewter Museum. *Red meets Brock. *Red has his first gym battle. *Red wins his first gym battle. *Pikachu is revealed to know Thundershock and Quick Attack. *Onix is revealed to know Bind, Tackle, and Rock Tomb. *Geodude is revealed to know Tackle and Defense Curl. *Charmander is revealed to know Metal Claw. *Charmander evolves into Charmeleon. *Red obtains the Boulder Badge. Debuts Humans *Brock Pokémon *Geodude (Brock's) *Onix (Brock's) *Pikachu (Red's) *Charmeleon (Red's) Characters Humans *Red *Brock *Residents of Pewter City *Pewter Museum tourists Pokémon *Charmander (Red's; evolves) *Charmeleon (Red's; newly evolved) *Pikachu (Red's) *Onix (debut) *Geodude (debut) Trivia *This is the first episode to feature evolution. *Similar to Ash's Pikachu, Red's Pikachu refuses to evolve when it is offered a thunder stone.